


醉生忘(ABO) 第一回(2)

by shisanshuiya



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Spanking, 公开惩戒, 训诫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shisanshuiya/pseuds/shisanshuiya
Relationships: 父子
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	醉生忘(ABO) 第一回(2)

因为害羞或是兴奋而分泌汁水，这是Omega的特殊生理构造所必不可免的.

尽管大家都没有嘲笑或是斥责他，可陆司安还是觉得难堪极了.

他抽泣着抹了把眼泪，就听见身后传来父亲的吩咐:

「自己掰开.」

「呜——」他虽然害羞却仍然不敢违抗父亲的命令，颤抖着双手伸向身后掰开那两团软肉.

粉嫩的穴口因为害怕而无助的瑟缩，泛着水光一张一合的可怜极了.

陆司安的脸又烧了起来，他感觉大家都在看着他流着水的穴口，事实也正是如此.

他的父亲拿起一块粗长的姜条，在妻子贴心准备的那碗姜汁里面沾了沾.

沾满姜汁的冰凉的姜条抵在瑟缩的穴口.

他的父亲把那粗长的姜条往里送了送，只进去了一小截就感到了阻力.

父亲皱了皱眉，把姜拿出来抬手朝那白嫩的臀腿处狠狠扇了两掌

「放松!」

陆司安被打的往前一倾，委屈的呜咽了一声，努力放松了些.

冰凉的姜条重新抵上穴口，方才沾上的姜汁已经开始发挥了作用，热辣的感觉在穴口处蔓延开来.

「呜....」

陆司安难耐的又缩紧了穴口，死死咬住了正往里推送的姜条.

父亲耐心失尽，按住陆司安纤细的腰，狠狠把姜条旋转着塞了进去.

「....啊!」热辣的姜条毫不温柔的破开紧致的穴口推了进去，姜汁的辛辣感刺激着脆弱的肠壁，陆司安疼的仰起了头.

父亲刚把姜塞进去就转身从工具桶里拿出了一个小臂长、三指宽的皮拍.

那工具像是皮带，在那两团软肉上点了点就狠狠抽了下去.

肥软白嫩的小屁股被抽的狠狠一颤，皮拍离开后瞬间浮起一道红痕.

陆司安疼的绷紧屁股，穴口紧紧咬住姜条，火辣辣的感觉让他又不得已放松下来.

「啪!」

又是狠狠的一下.

陆司安又下意识缩紧了穴口，被那要命的姜条辣的崩溃哭泣.

他扭着腰想要逃开身后的皮拍，那可怕的东西像是长了眼睛，每一下都精准落在他的屁股上面，而且频率越来越快.

他哭泣着挨了三十多下，感觉屁股像是着了火一般.

身后一跳一跳的疼，他满脸泪痕，带着哭腔断断续续的认错求饶:

「.....啊! 我错了、我知道错了爸爸 ! 呜呜....我不敢了....别打、呜.....」 

他的屁股里里外外都是火辣辣的疼，他不能绷着屁股，只能将那两团可怜的软肉高高翘起，承受着没有尽头的责打.

厚重的皮拍打在臀肉上面啪啪作响，整个客厅都是清脆的着肉声和陆司安小声的哭泣.

「我错了...我知道错了.....啊! 我、我上课再也不走神了呜呜呜，我以后认真听讲、努力学习呜呜呜爸爸别打....安安的屁股要烂了呜呜呜....」

陆司安的屁股被皮拍打的有些微肿，上面布满一道道深红的三指宽的肿痕.

他无助的扭动着夹着姜条的屁股，被那又粗又长的老姜辣的泪水涟涟，惨兮兮的不断哭泣求饶.

可他的父亲始终一言不发，专心的抽打他高高撅起的屁股.

又抽了十多下，父亲终于大方慈悲的放下了手里的皮拍，又转身到工具桶里挑挑捡捡.

他又拿了竹板回来.

陆司安最怕这看似没有任何杀伤力的板子.

板子着肉的声音更加清脆，抽在肉上看着没多大伤却无比的疼，陆司安从小到大无数次被这竹板抽的狼狈哭叫，第二天去学校依旧疼的他坐立难安.

「不...! 爸爸我错了、我知道错了....」陆司安一脸惊恐的回头看向拿着竹板的父亲，他感觉自己的屁股要被抽烂了.

「......啊!」

父亲将滑出了半截的姜条又狠狠塞了回去.他被辣的惨叫出声.

哪知父亲还不放过他被姜条辣的微微红肿的娇嫩穴肉，再次整根抽出又狠狠推回去.

姜条整根抽出的瞬间，体内被姜汁刺激出来的汁水迫不及待的涌了出来，顺着白嫩的腿根往下流淌.

被塞回去的姜条因有了滑腻液体的润滑又慢慢从穴口处吐了出来，再被陆司安父亲狠狠的塞了回去.

陆司安不断的摇头哭喊，他感觉自己的小穴要被辣坏了，火辣辣的疼痛让他崩溃不已，可穴道深处却还在不停的分泌散发着清甜气味的粘稠汁液.

父亲再次把姜条抽出，刺激的陆司安狠狠一哆嗦.

他把沾满汁水的姜条扔进垃圾桶里，将托盘连同里面剩下的几根姜条一起递给大儿子.

「忘记削凹槽了，让你妈妈削上.」

他吩咐完后坐在小沙发上，一把将还在抽泣的陆司安拉到腿上.

他抬起一条腿压在陆司安的两条细腿上面，使之动弹不得，红肿的屁股也被迫高高翘起.

宽厚沉重的手掌一左一右、自下而上的将那深红的两团扇的左右乱颤，陆司安的屁股在那火辣辣的巴掌下面被揍得颜色越来越深，肿的越发厉害.

他疼的不住哭叫，甚至能清晰的感受到身后那两团肉在父亲的巴掌下越来越烫、越来越肿.

整个客厅都是巴掌着肉的脆响声，二哥还在一旁，陆司安又羞又疼，挣扎时看见窗外不远处玩耍的几个孩子后更是紧张害羞极了.

终于，大哥端着托盘回来了，父亲将哭的上气不接下气的陆司安从腿上推下去，自己起身重新拿起竹板.

「趴上去.」父亲命令

「不、不要....爸爸、爸爸我错了、我知道错了呜呜呜....爸爸不打了呜呜....」

陆司安跪坐在地上，因为这个姿势身后流出了更多的汁水，顺着大腿流到地毯上面.

他一手捂着红屁股一手去拽父亲的裤脚.

刚碰到肿烫的臀肉就疼的他缩回了手，可怜兮兮的抹了下眼泪.

可父亲看他这幅可怜样依旧不为所动，想想他这学期的所作所为，再看着他跪坐在自己面前露着红屁股没出息的抹眼泪，越来越觉得他该被狠狠的教训.

「自己趴回去把屁股撅好了!」

陆司安哽咽着摇头:

「爸爸不要.....安安屁股要坏掉了、求求你....」

父亲耐心尽失，弯下腰抓住儿子纤细的小胳膊把人拉起来惯到小沙发上.

陆司安挣扎着要起来，却被父亲揪着后颈按了回去.

陆司安害怕的大声啜泣，他的上身被按在小沙发上面，双腿还在地上，红肿的小屁股卡在沙发沿处高高撅起，因为挣扎的缘故本就短的惩罚衣全都堆在了肩膀处，跟全裸着没什么两样.

这场责罚仿佛没有尽头，恐惧和被家人围观惩处的羞耻一起刺激着他的神经，让他难过的不住哭泣.

父亲顺势抬起握着竹板的手噼里啪啦的抽在那高肿的两团软肉上，不给陆司安一丝挣扎的机会.

「不肯趴上去就这么挨! 你不是说屁股要烂了吗，我这就给你抽烂! 明天我亲自带你去学校让你的同学和老师都看看，是谁家的孩子这么不听话，做了错事还不肯好好挨罚! 」

「以后的一周里你在家里和学校都不用穿裤子了，方便大家都来教训你这欠揍的屁股!」

「不、不要、不要去学校! 爸爸我错了、我听话呜呜呜，我去趴好、不要去学校爸爸...呜呜呜.....」

竹板抽在深红肿烫的臀肉上，那滋味简直让人抓狂，陆司安疼的不住的哭叫挣扎，嘴里还说着求饶的话，生怕明天被父亲亲自带去学校再挨一顿公开惩戒.

父亲在白嫩的腿根处又狠狠的抽了数下后，才放开陆司安.

「自己撅好了!」

陆司安虚捂着肿胀的屁股，一边哭泣一边趴上去，再次撅起他已经高肿发亮的两团肉.

他感觉屁股都不是自己的了，可却还要继续挨揍.

妈妈也过来了，他余光看见哥哥们和妈妈都在看着他高撅着屁股挨揍，羞得眼泪落的更快了.

他把脸埋进臂弯里呜呜的哭着，突然身后的穴口处又是一片冰凉.

他身体一僵，回头去看他的父亲.

不出所料，他的父亲又拿起一块削好了凹槽的沾了姜汁的粗姜条抵在他的小穴那里，这比刚才的那个还要粗长的多.

他吓得哭叫着往前瑟缩:

「呜呜呜爸爸不要、安安....安安那里辣、会辣坏的呜呜呜....」

他那里的嫩肉已经被上一根姜辣的肿了起来，穴口周围被那老姜刺激的从淡粉色转成艳红.

那艳红色的穴肉沾上了泛着光的汁水，一张一合的不住瑟缩，显得那处可怜极了.

可陆司安的父亲觉得这还远远不够.

他握着陆司安的腰胯将他又拖了回来，用力握住那肿烫的臀肉往外一掰.

被生姜刺激的发肿的穴口无助的瑟缩，陆司安摇头哭泣，却依旧被父亲把那姜塞了进去.

这次的姜条比上一根大了一圈，父亲只能一边深深浅浅的来回抽插和旋转才慢慢塞进去.

艰难的过程把陆司安辣的泣不成声，扭头他透过被泪水挡住的模糊视线看见哥哥们和妈妈都在看着他.

大哥脸上表情严肃目光中又掩不住心疼，二哥咬着嘴唇皱着眉仿佛正在挨揍的是他，妈妈把手环在胸前，没有像往常一样将他护下——显然妈妈这次和爸爸是统一战线的.

被大家围观的羞耻刺激的他身上都染上了一层淡粉色.

可爸爸偏偏还要说出来提醒羞臊他.

父亲一巴掌甩在他屁股中央，把那根姜推的更深了.

陆司安被辣的哭声又高了一个调，扭着屁股不停的求饶.

「哭!你还好意思哭! 看看你因为不好好学习被拉到客厅里教训，哥哥妈妈都看着，你羞不羞? 」

父亲一边说一边揽过他乱晃的腰狠揍，末了还抓住姜条末端转了一圈.

「.....啊! 爸爸、爸爸我错了呜呜呜我不敢了.....」

啪! 啪! 啪!  
深红色的臀肉被竹板抽的瞬间变白复又转为红紫色

「再过几天学校就要做这两个月的学业总结，你要是因为不及格被学校惩处，回了家就做好屁股疼一周的准备吧！」

他身后那两团肉已经被竹板抽的深红发紫，整个屁股都肿了一大圈，看起来更加圆润挺翘了.

陆司安哭的直打哭嗝，抽泣着点头.

陆司安的父亲又在那高肿发亮的臀尖和肿的同样严重的娇嫩的臀腿处分别狠狠落了十多下才放开他.

他的父亲一把抽走被他含的温热的姜条，陆司安又哭了几声后脱力般瘫在小沙发上.

父亲又拿了一根新姜后转回身，看见陆司安这般模样，皱眉斥责:

「我说罚完了吗？规矩都被你吃了？!」

没等陆司安再次撅好，就听见父亲宣布:

「鉴于你受罚时的表现，往后的一周里每天放学回来就脱了裤子穿上惩罚衣塞好姜撅在这儿，吃饭之前领四十皮带，吃饭光着屁股含着姜坐着吃，吃完了就这么回小沙发上撅着写作业，写完作业把你的规矩抄一遍当着全家的面大声背出来，晚上睡觉再把姜拿掉，早上也一样，塞着姜去学校!」

「也就是说这一周在家里你没有资格再穿裤子，除了睡觉的时候其余时间都要含着姜.」

「如果你做不到在学校老老实实的塞着姜，我不介意告诉你的班主任让他帮忙突击检查，或者你干脆不用再穿着裤子上课.」

父亲说完把手里的新姜塞进了那肿的艳红的小穴.

陆司安被辣的狠狠一哆嗦.

从惩罚开始到现在，小穴里面的辛辣感就没断过，他听完父亲的话后哭得更加伤心了.

他一边哭着保证自己能听话塞着姜不会偷偷拿出去，一边在心里不停祈祷别因为学业总结不及格被学校公开惩处，不然大家都会看到他裤子里面肿着红屁股含着姜的光景了，回到家爸爸也会继续教训他的......

——————————

陆司安母亲:敢情我就是个工具人(?)


End file.
